The present invention relates to an integrated laser disc cleaning and repairing device operative to selectively clean and repair a laser disc depending on actual need.
People pay more and more attention to leisure activities in their daily life, and video and audio equipment plays an important role in some of the leisure activities. Laser discs, including compact discs and video compact discs, quickly become very popular due to their high fidelity. Currently, laser discs could be found in almost every family and entertaining occasions.
A laser disc is a high quality product of technology and requires periodic or non-periodic maintenance and cleaning to protect its quality and usable life, just as any other products.
Any scratch on a laser disc would largely reduce the quality of the laser disc and might even make the laser disc useless. For a minor scratch, it is possible to repair it by abrading the scratch and areas surrounding it.
Since the laser disc has specially structured grooves formed with laser beams, it could be wiped clean or abraded smooth only in a substantially radial direction, that is, from a center of the disc toward an outer periphery thereof or from an outer periphery of the disc toward a center thereof. More specifically, a cleaning or a repairing element must be moved in a direction normal to a circumference of the disc. Any cleaning or repairing done in a direction parallel to the circumferential direction of the laser disc would destruct the grooves on the laser disc to largely adversely affect the quality and the usable life thereof.
Many attempts have been made to develop devices for cleaning and repairing laser discs. However, such devices currently available in the markets all are either a cleaning device or a repairing device to provide only one of the two functions. Consumers have to pay more money to purchase both the cleaning and the repairing devices while two separate devices bring inconvenience in use and occupy increased space for storing them when they are not in use.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an integrated laser disc cleaning and repairing device that could be used to perform two functions, that is, cleaning and repairing, depending on actual need.
To achieve the above and other objects, the integrated laser disc cleaning and repairing device of the present invention mainly includes a case consisting of pivotally connected top and bottom covers, a turning plate rotatably fitted in a hole provided on the top cover, and a base plate eccentrically and rotatably connected to a bottom surface of the turning plate with an operating knob having a lower shaft downward extended through pivot holes on the turning and the base plates. The top cover is provided at an inner surface with a circle of radially inward projected teeth and the base plate at a top surface with a circle of radially outward projected teeth adapted to mesh with the teeth on the top cover. By moving the operating knob to rotate the turning plate, the base plate is caused to revolve around a center of the bottom cover while rotating about the lower shaft of the operating knob. Depending on actual need, a cleaning plate and a repairing plate are selectively removably mounted onto a bottom surface of the base plate through connecting means provided on the base plate and the cleansing and the repairing plates, so that the cleaning or the repairing plate moves along with the base plate to clean or repair a laser disc, respectively.